


Guilty until proven Innocent

by Marybunnie



Series: My Whumptober fics (2020) :D [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Betrayal, Crying, Dark Ahsoka Tano, F/F, Gen, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Hurt/Comfort, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Post-Episode: s05e20 The Wrong Jedi, Sith Ahsoka Tano, Whump, Whumptober 2020, i dunno what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marybunnie/pseuds/Marybunnie
Summary: Anakin did not catch Bariss in time and Ahsoka is found guilty of the Jedi bombings. She is hurt, betrayed and abandoned and finds comforts in the arms of her enemy.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Asajj Ventress, Ahsoka Tano/Asajj Ventress, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: My Whumptober fics (2020) :D [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963336
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Guilty until proven Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of online school and I freaking despise it with my entire being. Pray for me y'all. I'm going insane with it.
> 
> Also I did not intentionally write this as a / relationship but I can see the appeal so that's why it is tagged.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my whumptober fics! If you do please tell me in the comments. I love reading them all :D

Anakin said that he had believed her. He said that he would never let anyone hurt her but he lied. He failed her.

These negative thoughts swarmed in her head, beating against her skull as the chancellor read those terrible damning words that sealed her fate.

**_GUILTY_ **

She had been wrongfully accused of course, she did not blow up the temple and murdered her peers in cold blood like everyone seemed to think she did. She would never.

She had held hopes that the Jedi would believe in her and stand by her side like kin should, but they instead threw her out of the order, leaving the young Togruta teen defenseless and alone against a biased, unfair trial.

She had never felt to unwanted, sad, angry, neglected, disappointed and above all, alone before.

Tears stung at her eyes as she looked away from the chancellor’s wretched face and peered up at the balcony which held some of the Jedi Masters like her dear Plo and grandmaster Obi-Wan and of course, the master of all masters, Yoda himself. Plo looked disturbed, Obi-Wan refused to meet her tear brimmed eyes and Yoda closed his eyes without the intention of looking at the young padawan they had betrayed.

How dare they? How dare they look bothered when this was their doing? They were the ones who damned her to this fate. They abandoned her when she needed them the most. They were the reasons why she was going to be executed for a crime she did not commit!

Ahsoka’s sadness was replaced with a righteous, terrifying, growing rage inside of her.

She did not look back as they escorted her to the cells to await her demise.

* * *

A few hours into her holding, she discovered another key card outside of her cell.

She scoffed at it. Really? But then she thought about it some more, what did she have to lose at this point? Her only family abandoned her without a moment’s thought, her master had made no attempt to contact her and she currently waiting to be executed.

Kriff it! She grabbed the key card and quickly escaped from the cell that was suppressing her natural force abilities.

She sneaked around the facility as quietly as a lothcat on the hunt and she eventually made it outside.

Suddenly, a bright light was flashing her and she had been spotted by one of the clone guards.

She sprinted towards the pipelines once more and made it to the area where she spotted a descending ship big enough for her to jump on.

There was no pesky Master to stop her escape this time. However, the lack of her Master also made it clear to the clones that they could shoot to kill. As she jumped, a blaster bolt had shot right through her left shoulder.

She screamed out in pain as she fell and roughly landed on the ship taking her to the sketchy, lower levels of Coruscant. Ahsoka hoped that she could hitch a ride with a smuggler or someone before the Jedi hunted her down and dragged her back to her death once again.

AS she walked along the streets nursing her wounded arm, ignoring the nasty criminals sooting at her, she bumped into a familiar face. Or rather helmet. But she knew who was under that scary helmet. It was Ventress.

Ventress smirked cruelly at her as always. “Well, well, well, what are you doing here, little lamb? And how’s my pardon coming along?” she hissed to the young girl in front of her.

Ahsoka’s anger boiled over and she screamed at the bounty hunter. “Pardon! You betrayed me! You’re the reason I’m in this mess!”

Ventress whirled back and she honestly looked confused. “What ever do you mean, little lamb? I held my part of the bargain and now you must hold yours. Unless the Jedi are taking to rearing liars now, are they?”

Ahsoka moved to punch her but she yelped out in pain instead. Her shoulder was killing her at the moment and she had fallen into a rather gross puddle. She hoped that she hadn’t gotten infected or something. She had enough problems as it is.

Ventress furrowed her eyes as she saw the wound on Ahsoka’s body. She should not be concerned about the wellbeing of this annoying little rat in front of her but yet she was. How peculiar.

Anyway, something was definitely off about this situation. hadn’t she helped the Jedi in clearing her name? Then why was said Jedi skulking around the undercity of Coruscant sporting a blaster wound?

“Come with me kiddo. I need answers and you can’t die before I get them, “Ventress called out nonchalantly as she strolled over to her secret hide out.

She did not even have to turn around to check if the Togruta was following, she knew that she no where else and no one else to turn to.

The thought should not have made Ventress smile so wide.

* * *

Turns out that puddle had definitely contained some kind of nasty bacteria because Ahsoka was carrying an infection which Ventress has for some reason taken to curing. The bounty hunter let her stay in her flat for days and she tended to Ahsoka’s wound and fragile mental state as gently as she could. It was a nice feeling to be cared for again after the Jedi abandoned her but it was confusing.

Ventress was the enemy. So why was she the one taking care of her while the Jedi scoured the city to execute her? It hurt to think about the reality of her life.

Wrongly accused, abandoned and being taken care of by a failed Sith apprentice that had tried to kill her many times before. Ahsoka laughed out loud for a minute before breaking down ad crying miserably. Why did they abandon her? Why did her family treat her like this? Why was her master and grandmaster leading the hunt for her? Was she truly such a bad padawan?

Ventress quickly ran to her side on the cot as she heard Ahsoka’s miserable wailing. She quickly moved the Togruta who was trying to curl into herself, onto her back as to not further agitate the injury.

“What’s wrong, Ahsoka?” She asked worriedly as the young girl bawled her eyes out. The sound made Ventress’s cold, dead heart ache. She wanted to slaughter the ones responsible for this.

Ahsoka barked out a sarcastic laugh as she looked at the bald woman nursing her. “What’s wrong? Why are _you_ taking care of me? And why are the ones I trusted the most trying to kill me? Why?” She bawled as she closed her eyes in misery.

Ahsoka and Ventress had sorted out their miscommunication ad issues a bit earlier in their stay with each other so the bounty hunter knew the situation. She also knew the hurt of being betrayed by her master. Maybe that’s why she felt so protective over the girl. Because she knew what it felt like to lose everything as well.

Ventress sighed deeply and moved onto the bed and gradually held the shaking teen’s body as she cried her heart out. Ahsoka tried to move away first but she was both physically and emotionally drained, so she let herself be held. And if she enjoyed it somewhat, Ventress did not need to know.

When Ahsoka stopped crying, Ventress looked down at her. “Feeling better now?”

“I just don’t understand why they had to abandon me like that. I gave them my everything,” Ahsoka mumbled as she sat up in front of Ventress on the bed.

The two women stared at each other and they felt a bond grow between them. It was a small, thin strand but it was there and at that moment, it felt like nothing could break it.

“We have both been hurt immensely Ahsoka, dear and we have both been betrayed by those we served. It is natural to be sad but it is also natural to be vengeful. When your sadness dissipates Ahsoka, don’t push the rage aside. Use it, cultivate it, use your passion and hatred for the Jedi for you revenge,”Ventress lectured the young woman as a hopeful smile sprung onto her face as a pleasant vision of her and Ahsoka killing their masters, as Sith Lord and Sith Apprentice.

Ahsoka nodded quietly as she stared at the women in front of her. She should not do what Ventress had said but she wanted to. It was not the Jedi way yet she very much wanted to. But…she was no longer a Jedi, was she? The council made sure that she would never be one. Was she ever one?

And as the days went by and her arm healed fully, she did as the Sith had said. She let the anger, the feeling of injustice spread throw her heart and entire being until she woke up on the cot one day, with blazing amber eyes and the desire to burn it all with Ventress by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway feel free to scream at me on [my tumblr](https://marybunnie.tumblr.com/) about star wars, anime, this fic or the weather :P


End file.
